Wash, Taylor et Zoé !
by BettyLudivine
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Zoé surprend le commandant Taylor et le lieutenant Washington en train de s'embrasser dans le poste de commandement ? Elle court le raconter à tout le monde ! Wash/Taylor avec des interventions de Jim, Elizabeth, Mark et quelques autres encore.


**Wash, Taylor... Et Zoé !**

La paperasse. Alicia Washington avait toujours détesté ça. Pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'elle était autorisée à faire depuis presque huit mois, depuis que Lucas lui avait tiré dessus. Le coup aurait normalement dû lui être fatal, mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer Nathaniel, Lucas était bien meilleur scientifique que tireur et il n'avait jamais été capable de suivre son coup correctement, ce qui donnait souvent des trajectoires déviantes et lui avait sauvé la vie. Car si ses blessures n'avaient pas été mortelles, elles eurent pu l'être. Le coup de feu avait été suffisamment bien ajusté pour la plonger dans le coma pendant quarante-deux jours.

Beaucoup, y compris le docteur Shannon, avait d'ailleurs cru qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Seul son commandant avait cru en elle, refusant à quiconque le droit d'envisager de la débrancher de l'assistance respiratoire.

Quand elle était enfin sortie du coma, il lui avait fallu deux mois pour réapprendre à marcher, à tenir une tasse de café dans ses mains et à faire ses lacets, ses réflexes cognitifs profondément secoués par le double choc (celui du coup de feu puis celui de l'impact avec le sol) qu'avait reçu son crâne. L'onde sonique que Lucas lui avait tirée en pleine figure, bien que mal ajustée, l'avait laissée avec pas moins de quatre fractures de la face et un sérieux traumatisme crânien. « C'est un miracle que votre cerveau n'ait pas subi davantage de dommages » lui avait dit Elizabeth Shannon. Il lui avait fallu encore un autre mois pour tenir une cible en joue avec son arme sans que ses bras ne tremblent, un autre encore pour être capable de rester plusieurs heures debout sans avoir la tête qui tourne, un autre encore pour recommencer à courir un kilomètre sans s'effondrer.

Mais alors qu'elle recouvrait peu à peu ses anciennes capacités, elle s'accordait également à penser que cette mésaventure n'avait pas eu que des mauvais côtés. Le fait qu'elle ait frôlé la mort avait permis de délier les langues, avait ouvert la porte à des sentiments longtemps inavoués, avait conduit à des aveux longtemps retenus. Et même si elle savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle et Nathaniel auraient à assumer les conséquences d'une liaison entre un commandant et son lieutenant, pour le moment, elle était juste heureuse d'être en vie, d'aimer et d'être aimée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Alicia avec un sourire amusé en levant les yeux de son travail. »

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était assise derrière le bureau du poste de commandement – son bureau à lui, en fait – le nez dans des procédures administratives toutes plus pénibles et inutiles les unes que les autres. A présent, elle fixait le commandant Taylor qui venait d'entrer dans le poste de commandement et qui, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, la regardait écrire depuis presque une minute entière.

« Toi, répondit-il.

_ Nat ! Pas quand on est en service, répondit-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux. On risque de se faire prendre.

_ Parce que quand je passe la nuit chez toi, on risque moins de se faire prendre ? Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

La question était rhétorique et Alicia ne daigna pas répondre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, se dirigea vers un placard et en sorti des vêtements propres qu'il gardait là pour les fois où il n'avait pas le temps de rentrer se changer.

« Désolé, reprit-il, mais il faut que je change de t-shirt. »

Sur ce, il entreprit de se déshabiller sous ses yeux.

« Ça s'est vraiment... ! Commença-t-elle en posant ses documents avec humeur. »

Mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, à part irrésistiblement sexy, et elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

_ Tu me manipules, se plaignit-elle. Tu joues avec moi !

_ Et tu adores ça.

_ Et j'ai horreur de ça.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oh et puis zut ! Décida-t-elle finalement. De toute façon, j'en ai marre qu'on se cache. »

Délaissant sa paperasse, elle se leva, traversa la pièce et captura sa bouche dans un langoureux baiser. Il l'attirait à lui, une main dans ses longs cheveux d'ébène, l'autre au creux de ses reins, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la petite Zoé Shannon.

La fillette se figea et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Son regard alla du lieutenant Washington au commandant Taylor, revint sur le lieutenant, revint sur le commandant, puis elle dit d'un trait :

« Mark-vous-cherche-commandant-taylor-il-a-besoin-de -vous-vers-la-porte-sud. »

Et elle s'enfuit en courant.

« Alicia ? Demanda Nathaniel.

_ Hum ? Répondit-elle, les mâchoires crispées.

_ Tu étais sûre de toi quand tu disais que tu en avais marre qu'on se cache ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Dommage, conclut-il.

_ Avec un peu de chance, elle n'en parlera à personne, avança Alicia.

_ Pas le temps de s'en occuper maintenant, en tout cas. Reynolds a besoin de moi. »

Il enfila son t-shirt, et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« Je te vois plus tard. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, trop contrariée pour formuler une vraie réponse.

Dehors, la fillette courait toujours. Elle arriva sur la place du marché et les trouva enfin : son grand frère et sa grande sœur.

« Josh ! Josh ! Cria-t-elle en approchant.

_ Salut, Zoé. Tu t'amuses bien ?

_ J'ai vu le commandant Taylor qui embrassait le lieutenant Washington !

_ Tu te moques de moi ?

_ Non ! S'insurgea-t-elle. C'est vrai ! C'était le lieutenant Washington et le commandant Taylor, et ils s'embrassaient sur la bouche. Et ils étaient tout collés l'un à l'autre et c'était dégoûtant. Et le commandant Taylor, et bah il avait même pas de t-shirt !

_ Pas possible, s'exclama Josh, hilare. Faut que je le dise à Skye ! »

Il s'éloigna à la recherche de la-dite jeune fille et Zoé se tourna vers sa grande sœur. Maddy, les mains sur les hanches, lui renvoyait un regard réprobateur : ce genre de mensonge pourrait être très préjudiciable au commandant Taylor et au lieutenant Washington, et si les plaisanteries de Zoé n'avaient jusque là causé de tord à personne, il était tant qu'elles s'arrêtent.

« Je vais le dire à maman, annonça Zoé, toute excitée, en prenant la direction de l'infirmerie. »

Dans la salle de pause de l'infirmerie, Elizabeth Shannon était en grande conversation avec son mari.

« C'est hors de question, disait celui-ci.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

_ Parce que c'est non. Mark Reynolds ne viendra pas passer la nuit à la maison.

_ Mais il prendra le canapé et Maddy dormira dans sa chambre. Je ne vois pas où est le problème : ils veulent juste regarder des films jusqu'à trois heures du matin.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr, s'énerva Jim, excédé. Moi aussi j'ai voulu regarder des films avec toi jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Et maintenant, on a trois enfants !

_ Maman ! Papa ! Intervint Zoé en entrant dans la pièce sans s'annoncer, comme à son habitude. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire !

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est, ma puce ? Demanda Jim, toute colère oubliée.

_ J'ai vu le commandant Taylor embrasser le lieutenant Washington sur la bouche.

_ Zoé, fit Jim d'un ton réprobateur, il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes histoires. Tu es mignonne mais là, tu pourrais vraiment attirer des ennuis au commandant et à Wash.

_ Mais c'est vrai ! Insista-t-elle. »

Et elle fit à ses parents le même récit qu'à Josh et à Maddy. Son père l'écouta avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage. Rien que cette semaine, Zoé avait déjà prétendu que Josh avait dit à un professeur que Maddy aurait été capable de donner de bien meilleurs cours que lui, ce qui s'était avéré faux, Josh ayant presque été privé de sorties pour rien. Puis elle avait caché les dossiers qu'Elizabeth avait ramenés à la maison pour lui faire croire qu'elle les avait perdus. Enfin, elle avait dit à ses parents que Maddy avait prévu d'épouser Mark et d'avoir un bébé dès qu'elle aurait dix-huit ans, mais qu'elle lui avait fait jurer de garder le secret. Cette dernière pitrerie avait mis les nerfs de Jim à rude épreuve et avait failli mal se terminer pour le jeune homme. Zoé avait ensuite promis de ne plus recommencer et après s'être montré indulgent envers elle toute la semaine, Jim estimait que ces plaisanteries – aussi inoffensives soient-elles – devaient cesser.

« Zoé... commença-t-il, prêt à la gronder pour de bon cette fois.

_ Attend, Jim, intervint Elizabeth en posant une main sur son bras. »

Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fille.

« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un autre mensonge, Zoé ?

_ Mais oui !

_ Enfin, Elizabeth, c'est ridicule, reprit Jim. Wash et Taylor ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Jim. Zoé a donné des détails plutôt précis.

_ Bah oui ! S'exclama la fillette. J'ai tout vu. Et je vais avoir des cauchemars pendant une semaine. Au moins.

_ Bon, ça va, Zoé. N'exagère pas, rétorqua Elizabeth avec un sourire rieur.

_ Sérieusement, Elizabeth, repartit Jim. Je n'y crois pas du tout.

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce que 1) ils ont vingt ans d'écart, 2) je n'imagine pas Wash en couple avec qui que ce soit, 3) Taylor et Wash sont tous les deux bien trop attachés à la hiérarchie et au respect des règlements et 4) les-dits règlements leurs interdisent d'avoir une liaison.

_ Soit, admit-elle, mais aucun règlement ne peut empêcher deux personnes de tomber amoureuses.

_ Mais ils ne sont pas amoureux, insista Jim. Je travaille avec eux tous les jours, je l'aurai remarqué.

_ Et moi, j'ai vu le commandant rendre visite au lieutenant Washington tous les jours pendant le temps qu'elle était alitée à l'hôpital et je te dis qu'il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas.

_ Ils sont amis. Taylor était juste inquiet. En plus, il se sentait coupable parce que c'était son fils qui avait pressé la détente.

_ Même, maintint Elizabeth. Tu te souviens de sa réaction lorsque j'ai suggéré de la débrancher et de la laisser partir ?

_ Ça ne prouve rien.

_ Peut-être, mais tu devrais tout de même leur en toucher un mot.

_ Alors là, c'est hors de question, protesta-il. Taylor va me rire au nez et Wash va me balancer son poing dans la figure !

_ Très bien, soupira Elizabeth. Je m'en chargerai. »

A la porte sud, Taylor constata avec humeur qu'un des rondins de bois qui constituait la grille avait subi de gros dégâts suite aux intempéries et avait besoin d'être remplacé. Il constitua donc une équipe qui l'accompagnerait derrière les grilles pour abattre et élaguer un arbre pendant que Wash réglait les détails de logistique.

L'expédition, emmenée par Taylor et comptant parmi elle Shannon, Reynolds, Guzman et une poignée d'autres soldats partit deux jours plus tard aux alentours de midi. Trouver l'arbre et l'abattre leur prit tout l'après-midi et Taylor décréta une pause. Pendant que les soldats récupéraient, Jim prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha du Commandant.

« Dites-moi, Taylor, Je me demandais... Est-ce que...Elizabeth vous a consulté dernièrement ?

_ Nous nous sommes entretenus dans mon bureau ce matin même, répondit-il.

_ Ah... Et que lui avez-vous dit ? Si je puits me permettre, monsieur, ajouta-t-il.

_ Détendez-vous, Shannon, ce n'est pas un secret d'état et vous êtes certainement déjà au courant. »

Sidéré. Jim était sidéré. Que Taylor admette sa liaison avec Wash aussi facilement et naturellement lui paraissait irréel. Les connaissant tous les deux, s'ils entretenaient bel et bien un amour clandestin, il semblait évident à Jim qu'ils en feraient effectivement un secret d'Etat. Mais apparemment non, et il en vint à se demander si le scoop de Zoé en était vraiment un et si Elizabeth et lui n'avaient pas tout simplement raté l'information.

« En effet, monsieur, mais je pensais que...

_ J'ai dit à votre femme que Malcolm était un emmerdeur, et borné qui plus est. Je vais lui enjoindre d'accorder un budget supplémentaire à votre épouse et de la laisser le gérer comme elle l'entend. Sensibiliser les jeunes aux dangers de l'alcool me paraît une très bonne idée et que Malcolm n'en soit pas convaincu me conforte dans l'idée qu'il n'est qu'un scientifique avec des œillères. »

Jim mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Taylor et lui ne parlaient pas du tout de la même chose. Après un instant de stupéfaction incrédule, il se reprit :

« Alors elle ne vous a pas demandé si... ? Avança-t-il prudemment.

_ Si quoi ? Demanda Taylor, une soudaine tension dans la voix.

_ Rien du tout, fit Jim avec un geste dérisoire de la main. Laissez tomber.

_ Shannon ?

_ Rien d'important, Commandant, je vous assure.

_ Mais encore ? »

Les bras croisés, le commandant le fixait d'un regard dur et déterminé, menaçant. Jim comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

« Elizabeth voulait juste... commença-t-il sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Elle voulait juste... Vous inviter à dîner, acheva-t-il en priant pour que le mensonge passe.

_ Eh bien il fallait le dire tout de suite, répondit Taylor, visiblement soulagé. Ce serait avec plaisir. Quand ça ?

_ Samedi soir, improvisa Jim. Avec le lieutenant Washington. »

Le regard du commandant changea encore. Mais pourquoi ? songea Jim. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se sente obligé d'étendre l'invitation à Wash ? C'était des plus maladroit. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Le commandant posait sur lui des yeux soupçonneux et inquisiteurs et Jim essaya de son mieux de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Il s'est dénoncé pour toi ? Demanda Wash, incrédule.

_ Et oui, confirma Jim. J'avais déjà reçu un avertissement. En recevoir un second aurait mis un terme à mes ambitions de devenir flic.

_ Ça, c'est un ami sur qui on peut compter, apprécia Taylor.

_ Dorian était mon meilleur ami, raconta Jim. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui pour ne jamais aller répéter ce que je lui confiais. Et vice-versa. Il a été le premier à savoir qu'Elizabeth avait enfin accepté un rendez-vous avec moi. »

Le fameux samedi était arrivé et les Shannon, le lieutenant Washington et le Commandant Taylor achevaient leur repas en bavardant gaiement de choses et d'autres – du moins Taylor et Wash le croyaient-ils – tandis que Jim mettait en œuvre le plan diabolique qu'il avait mis au point avec Elizabeth. Il avait ainsi été convenu qu'à la fin du repas, Jim amènerait la conversation sur les « amis de confiance » : Taylor et Wash ne leur avait pas accordé la leur pour garder leur secret, laissant Zoé découvrir le pot-aux-roses, s'était maintenant à eux de s'amuser un peu.

« De bien belles choses que l'amitié et la confiance, conclut Elizabeth avec un sourire complice à Jim.

_ Tu te souviens de la fois où la fille de Dorian et Josh avaient décidés de se marier ? Reprit Jim. Les deux petits ne devaient pas avoir trois ans.

_ Oui, répondit-elle en riant. On avait célébré leur mariage dans le salon. Mais je me souviens surtout de la fois où _Dorian_ nous a dit qu'il allait épouser Katherine.

_ On a tous cru à une blague ! Se souvint Jim en riant.

_ On ne les aurait jamais imaginés ensemble, ces deux là, expliqua Elizabeth. Pourtant, à peine quelques semaines plus tard, nous nous accordions tous à dire qu'ils étaient le couple le mieux assorti qui soit ! »

Ils se turent, observant l'effet de leur petite anecdote sur les deux cachottiers qui partageaient leur table. Wash et Taylor, se fixant dans les yeux, semblaient plongés dans une de leurs conversations silencieuses dont ils avaient le secret. Elizabeth et Jim, quant à eux, peinaient à conserver leur sérieux devant leurs mines déconfites. Finalement, Wash haussa les épaules, croisa les bras et détourna le regard. Après l'avoir observée quelques secondes de plus, Nathaniel se tourna vers les Shannon.

« Très bien, commença-t-il. Nous savons que vous êtes au courant de ma liaison avec Alicia et que Zoé vous a raconté ce dont elle a été témoin dans mon bureau.

_ Et nous nous excusons, Zoé, intervint Wash. C'était très inconvenant de notre part.

_ Elle s'en est remise, dit Elizabeth en passant la main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

_ Et le message sur l'amitié et la confiance est reçu, Jim, poursuivit Taylor. Navré de ne pas vous en avoir parlé, mais ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Il s'agissait simplement de rester le plus discret possible.

_ Parce qu'il est interdit d'entretenir une liaison avec son superviseur ou sa subordonnée ? S'enquit Elizabeth. Si je puits me permettre, ces règlements sont ridicules. On ne peut pas empêcher les gens de s'aimer. »

Elle rencontra le regard de Washington et les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire timide mais complice.

« De toute façon, intervint Josh, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait à Terra Nova des gens qui pourraient vous sanctionner. Etant donné que c'est vous qui commandez...

_ C'est précisément pour cette raison qu'il faut qu'on soit prudent, lui expliqua Alicia. On ne peut pas enfreindre les règlements qui nous dérangent sous prétexte que nous commandons et exiger ensuite des autres qu'ils les respectent.

_ Pour moi, reprit Jim, l'enjeu majeur n'est pas tant celui de l'autorité que de l'objectivité. Il faut que vous soyez capable d'envoyer Wash en mission même si c'est périlleux et dangereux, dit-il au commandant.

_ Nous avons déjà réglé ce point, Jim, expliqua-t-il. Guzman est au courant pour Alicia et moi et je le consulte dès que j'ai une décision importante à prendre. Il opère une sorte de contrôle d'objectivité. Par ailleurs, si Wash reste effectivement ma subordonnée, elle a sa propre unité qu'elle mène en mission pendant que je reste au poste de commandement, et inversement lorsque_ je_ suis en mission avec _mon_ unité. Tant que nous avons chacun nos ordres de mission, pas de problème d'objectivité.

_ Ça m'a l'air bien pensé, approuva le policier.

_ Zoé, reprit le lieutenant Washington, à part à tes parents, Josh et Maddy, à qui as-tu parlé de ce que tu avais vu ? Il faut qu'on sache.

_ A personne, répondit la fillette. Mais Josh l'a dit à Skye. »

Josh avait tenté, sans grand succès, de faire signe à sa sœur de se taire. A coté d'elle, Alicia sentit Nathaniel se raidir et elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle posément au jeune homme.

_ Non, répondit-il avant d'ajouter, hésitant : Mais je crois que Skye en a parlé à Hunter.

_ Lieutenant Washington, intervint Maddy.

_ Toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

_ A Mark. Je suis désolée. Je croyais que c'était encore un canular de Zoé, et je le lui ai présenté comme une simple rumeur. »

Le silence s'abattit quelques instants avant qu'Elizabeth ne suggère :

« Mais si vous vous êtes assurés que votre relation n'entacherait pas votre professionnalisme, pourquoi vouloir rester cachés ? »

Le commandant se tourna vers sa compagne avec un air de « je te l'avais bien dit » sur le visage.

« Parce que ma position est bien plus contestable que celle de Nathaniel, expliqua Alicia. Il est le commandant, celui qui a créé Terra Nova. Moi je ne suis que la petite lieutenante qui enfreint tous les règlements. Il m'a fallu des années pour asseoir mon autorité et parvenir à me faire respecter dans l'armée en tant que femme soldat et je ne veux pas remettre cette autorité en question. »

Le silence s'installa encore, chacun méditant les arguments et les craintes d'Alicia en son fort intérieur.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Mark de nous rejoindre pour le dessert ? Proposa Maddy. Puisque par ma faute, il est déjà au courant, vous ne risquez rien à lui demander ce qu'il en pense. »

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Nathaniel pour convaincre Alicia d'accepter, mais elle finit par admettre qu'un avis extérieur serait le bienvenu et Maddy sortit de table pour téléphoner à son petit-ami.

« C'est gentil à vous de m'avoir invité, monsieur et madame Shannon, mais je ne comprends pas très bien ce que je fais là, dit Reynolds une fois installé devant une part de gâteau, entre Zoé et Maddy. »

Maddy chercha du regard la permission de prendre la parole et croisa les yeux du commandant qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

« En fait, Mark, expliqua-t-elle, s'est à propos de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. A propos de Zoé colportant des ragots sur le commandant Taylor et le lieutenant Washington.

_ Eh bien ?

_ A qui en as-tu parlé ? S'enquit Washington.

_ A personne, madame. Maddy a dit que c'était une plaisanterie de Zoé, et quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été le cas, c'est votre vie privée et ça ne me regarde pas.

_ Il se trouve, Reynolds, intervint Taylor, que la petite Zoé n'a pas menti. Le lieutenant Washington et moi-même entretenons bel et bien une liaison. Nous avons bien sûr pris les dispositions qui s'imposent pour garantir à nos décisions professionnelles toute l'objectivité qu'elles méritent. Toutefois, le lieutenant Washington s'inquiète de l'impact qu'une telle révélation pourrait avoir sur son autorité au sein de son unité.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi, répondit le jeune homme. La vie privée du lieutenant Washington n'influence pas son commandement et ne remet pas en cause sa valeur militaire.

_ Tu vois ? approuva Taylor en se tournant vers sa compagne.

_ Mais c'est facile à dire, pour toi, insista Alicia. Tu es le commandant, personne ne peut rien te reprocher. Tu es celui qui a ouvert le portail vers Terra Nova, et pour tout ses habitants, tu es un héros. Alors pour toi, les gens accepteront bien une petite entorse au règlement ! Moi, je ne suis qu'un soldat parmi tant d'autre, qui n'a aucun droit de défier les règlements et qui doit se montrer exemplaire. Les gens, et plus particulièrement nos hommes, seront beaucoup plus enclins à remettre en question mon autorité et ma valeur que la tienne.

_ Vous êtes trop modeste, madame, reprit Reynolds. Vous êtes loin d'être un soldat parmi tant d'autres. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune soldat qui poursuivit, expliquant son propos :

« Dans l'unité, les gars vous admirent. Et puis, ils savent bien que le commandant et vous avez traversé ensemble des choses qu'ils ne peuvent même pas imaginer. Ils comprendront. Vous êtes la femme qui était prête à mourir pour nous sauver tous, et pour qui ils seraient tous prêts à mourir ; et il faudrait bien plus que cette petite entorse au règlement pour qu'ils cessent de vous considérer comme le soldat auquel ils voudraient tous ressembler. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, madame, mais vous êtes notre héros. »

Le discours du jeune homme fut accueilli par un silence solennel. Mark n'était pas timide et n'avait pas pour habitude de masquer ce qu'il ressentait pour les gens, mais la déclaration qu'il venait de faire au lieutenant Washington avait pris tout le monde au dépourvu.

Le jeune soldat et le lieutenant se regardaient dans les yeux, l'un affirmant son admiration et son respect, l'autre recevant avec fierté les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard. Ces sentiments, Wash les connaissait. C'était ceux qu'on ressentait pour un combattant d'exception et un homme d'honneur, ceux qu'elle avait longtemps ressentis pour son commandant, même s'ils s'accompagnaient aujourd'hui d'autres sentiments plus intenses et plus personnels. C'était des sentiments qu'elle ne se serait jamais crue capable d'inspirer à son tour.

Nathaniel songeait, en la regardant, qu'il l'avait rarement vue si émue. Ses grands yeux noirs brillaient de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Il savait bien que Reynolds n'avait pas seulement fait voler en éclats ses craintes, mais aussi ses dernières excuses pour ne pas s'engager avec lui. Alicia Washington n'était pas femme à s'engager facilement, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était entièrement, corps et âme, inconditionnellement. Et puisque les hommes de son passé l'avaient fait souffrir, elle s'était promis de ne plus aimer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle essuya ses yeux avant que les premières larmes ne franchissent ses cils et battit des paupières.

« Merci, Mark, lui dit-elle, la voix chargée d'émotion.

_ Je vous en prie, madame, répondit-il avec encore plus de respect dans la voix, si c'était possible. »

Quelques jours plus tard, les ragots allèrent bon train lorsque le lieutenant Washington rejoignit le commandant Taylor, qui rentrait d'une mission derrière les grilles, et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Les sourires entendus accompagnèrent de nombreux regards tour à tour amusés, surpris ou attendris, mais cette fois, Wash s'en fichait ; et Zoé pouvait bien courir le dire à qui elle voulait...


End file.
